Running Home
by Kawaii-Hime-Ceres
Summary: A collective series of 'first time' moments done as one shots.  Please Read and Review.
1. First Base

((Gift fic for my friend Sarah. Writing a series of one shots is a first for me. Each one is a first for them, and each one stops before the next base can be reached. Mikoto is taking donations so he can afford therapy. He was one the one that got picked to always catch them in the act. Had to have something happen so the ball didn't keep on rolling. Though frustrating at times I still had a lot of fun writing them. Hope you all enjoy it. Please read and review.))

* * *

><p>They stood just inside the corridor that would lead them to their private dressing rooms. From there it would be easy to get to the dorms. Due to the rain outside, they were chilled to the bone and sopping wet. They hunched themselves over with hands on their knees, trying to catch their breaths. The dresses they wore felt ten times heavier than they really were.<p>

Being a Princess could be a lot of fun but at the same time, it was a lot of work. Getting from one place to the next was never an easy task and it never failed that a group of 'fans' often chased them.

"Where did Mikoto get to?" Toru finally having caught most of his breath, stood up straight. He glanced out the window and noticed it was coming down even harder than previous.

"Probably up in a tree somewhere having the laugh of his life because he was able to outsmart them once again." He chuckled. "Coming down pretty hard out there isn't it?" He said trying to make small talk.

"You're probably right," Toru chuckled. "Yeah it is coming down hard. We best get out of these dresses before we catch a cold." He attempted to ring some of the water out of his dress.

Yuujiro nodded his head in agreement. He grabbed Toru's hand and started to drag them down the hall, off towards the dressing room. He did not care about the puddles of water they were leaving behind- the janitor could clean it up later. After all, it was the schools fault that they were being chased all the time.

Toru's cheeks turned flush as his boyfriend grabbed his hand and dragged him off towards the locker room. He was still new at dating and the slightest thing made him nervous. He drew in a deep breath and just stood there once they made it to the locker rooms.

Yuujiro was completely unaware of Toru's nervousness. Being a bit more forward of the two, but no more experienced, he was the 'leader'. "Here I'll unzip you," he turned around so that he could turn Toru around so that he could help him out. He reached out and moved his boyfriend's bangs from his face so that he could see more of it. He smirked at how cute the other looked when pink in the cheeks. Unable to resist he leaned in so that their faces were inches apart.

Toru already hot in the cheeks was turning even redder by Yuujiro's touch. He nodded his head and he pulled the blue hair of the wig over his shoulder. He was in mid step to turn around so that his love could unzip him when he felt the others firm grip on his shoulders. "Yuujiro," he gasped when he realized their lips where just inches apart.

Yuujiro placed a feather light kiss on the others lips. Placing both hands on his boyfriends face, he kept his lips there. This was something they had done a hundred times before but this time he was hoping for a little bit more to it.

As if 'afraid' the other would move away despite the tenderness of the touch Toru reached out and gripped Yuujiro's upper arms to keep him from moving away. He was a bit hesitant about messing this up since this was his first 'real' kiss. He experimentally licked the others lips.

Yuujiro met Toru's tongue with his own before parting the others lips so that he could make his way into the others mouth. He let a moan; the simplest of steps intoxicated him. He moved his hands to back of his lovers head and tangled his fingers in the hair of the blue wig.

Toru's eyes slid shut; the moment was slowly consuming him. He gasped when he felt Toru's tongue in his mouth. Dazed, he idly grazed the others tongue with his teeth before sucking on the thick flesh that was in his mouth. Occasionally he stopped to lick the others tongue with his own. Soon he had a set of his own fingers tangled up in his boyfriends orange locks.

As much as Yuujiro wanted to stand by and let the other have his way with his tongue, he wanted to get in on the action. He pulled his lovers tongue into his own mouth so he could reciprocate some of the sensations Toru had just given him.

The kiss slowly melted into a duel of tongues. It was not about dominance but about the pleasure, that was slowly consuming them. They parted for a minute to catch their breath but it was not for long. Their moans quickly turned into pants.

Mikoto, as if nothing had ever happened, came strolling into the locker room. He gasped when he saw his two best friends, not from lack of knowing but more so from the display. He half wished he could get his girl to kiss him like that. "So is this why you abandoned me out there," he growled despite the fact he was teasing.

Yuujiro and Toru slowly broke the kiss trying to keep the saliva from trailing between them. Flushed cheeks and red swollen lips complimented their faces. They glanced over at Mikoto with half lidded eyes. It took a moment for them to realize that someone had walked in on them before they 'jumped' apart.


	2. Second Base Part 1

((Gift fic for my friend Sarah. Writing a series of one shots is a first for me. Each one is a first for them, and each one stops before the next base can be reached. Mikoto is taking donations so he can afford therapy. He was one the one that got picked to always catch them in the act. Had to have something happen so the ball didn't keep on rolling. Though frustrating at times I still had a lot of fun writing them. Hope you all enjoy it. Please read and review.))

* * *

><p>To put it simply it was a perfect day. It was not to sunny, not to hot. In addition, to make it that much better there was a slight breeze. Toru and Yuujiro having finished their Princess duties for the morning had snuck up to the rooftop with a blanket and a snack.<p>

Toru blushed furiously when a sudden gust of wind blew his skirt up past his knees. He was quick to put his hands between his legs to stop the wind from showing off too much. He did not care if Yuujiro, his boyfriend, was the only one around it was still embarrassing. He grumbled at the fact that Yuujiro had suffered no humiliation from the wind, and matter of fact all ready had the blanket spread out.

Yuujiro giggled as he watched Toru struggle. The moment he caught a glimpse of the other's panties he whistled playfully. "Come on sexy," he patted the spot next to him. He sprawled out on his stomach with his legs kicking carelessly in the air, upper half propped by his elbows.

Toru was a mix of emotions and even though angry, he could not stay that way for long. Carefully he sunk to his knees and crawled towards Yuujiro. "You better be glad no one else was around," his eyes narrowed and he shot his love a look.

"Or what- you would beat them upside the head with your purse?" Yuujiro could not stop giggling; his lover was excessively cute when flustered. He teetered a bit as he reached forward and grabbed the basket with the snacks.

"I still don't know how you found time to put all this together for our little rendezvous," Toru reached into the basket and pulled out one of the pieces of cut sandwiches. He took a small bite into one of the corners, grinning all the while.

Yuujiro propped himself on one elbow, leaning his head into his palm. "I had a little help from the cooking club. You wouldn't believe what a little shoulder can accomplish when you put on a dress," he giggled. He was content for the moment to watch the other eat.

"You're being silly," Toru laughed. Although, he did know that, that was probably true. It still amazed him how boys drooled over them just because they put on a dress and wig and looked like adorable young ladies. He licked the jelly from his finger, subconsciously putting on a show.

Yuujiro shifted so that he could reach out and grab his boyfriends hand. He licked the rest of the jelly off that finger, purposely putting on a show himself. "Mm," his eyes slid shut as he enjoyed himself, only wishing that there had been more leftover for him to lick off.

Toru turned redder than a strawberry as he drew in a ragged breath. "You mind," he said as he pulled his hand away. He was attempting to recover some of his composure. He sighed softly as he grabbed a bowl of mixed fruit. "Open," he put on his best saucy voice as he held the apple slice to Yuujiro's lips- he was attempting to keep him occupied.

Yuujiro initially had a look of discontent at having been 'pushed away' but shortly thereafter, a smile was on the rebound. He complied and opened his mouth; he knew Toru was going to make him eat that fruit one way or another. He pressed a grape to Toru's lips.

With each new fruit piece they grabbed they scooted closer to one another until Toru was in Yuujiro's lap and the bowl was between them. It was about the fourth fruit when Toru reached blindly into the bowl and pulled out a strawberry. He put it to his lips instead of his boyfriends and gave a playful look of 'if you want it come and get it'.

Yuujiro's eagerly leaned forward to 'capture' the fruit. After taking it and eating it, he pressed his lips against his lovers. He had purposely let strawberry juice linger. His tongue glided over the others soft lips until they opened for him.

Toru moaned into the kiss, he was feeling pretty intoxicated by lust alone. His fingers twisted into the others dress ties as he pulled him so they were flush against one another. As he moved his hands away from the ties to explore, he unconsciously pulled them loose so that the dress Yuujiro was wearing now hung loosely on his shoulders.

Fair was fair as far as Yuujiro was concerned, regardless if the previous jester had been accidental. His wicked grin hidden by the kiss as he too went to undo the others dress ties. Being more aware of it, he purposely pulled the dress to expose his lover's chest.

Toru kissed and sucked on his lover's jaw line before moving to his ear. His breathing labored yet he moaned, was drunk on pleasure. He slid his palms over the hardened nubs and shivered himself when he heard the sounds his boyfriend was making.

Yuujiro's head lulled back as he bucked his hips upwards and saw stars. "Yes," he moaned.

Things were about to get heavier until they both heard the door open. They both glanced over towards the door and noticed someone with a camera. Half-dazed they barely heard someone calling out to that boy to try to stop him. In the next second Mikato came lunging through the door to land ontop of the boy screaming, "Oh no you don't!" His dress was now a total wreck, but nothing compared to his friends. Knowing that they had escaped to the roof top earlier trying to be private about it he had kept watch. He knew how hard it was to get a few moments of peace. "No problem guys!" He held up two fingers in victory as Yuujiro and Toru gave him a 'we owe you one' look.


	3. Second Base Part 2

((Gift fic for my friend Sarah. Writing a series of one shots is a first for me. Each one is a first for them, and each one stops before the next base can be reached. Mikoto is taking donations so he can afford therapy. He was one the one that got picked to always catch them in the act. Had to have something happen so the ball didn't keep on rolling. Though frustrating at times I still had a lot of fun writing them. Hope you all enjoy it. Please read and review.

This chapter was originally titled 'Third Base'. It has been reworked to fit in with 'Second Base'. I did this to free up Third Base.))

* * *

><p>Hand in hand, they ran from the roof. It was thanks to Mikoto that they had escaped without that boy taking any pictures of them. Dresses still tussled; they clutched the top halves closed so that they would not lose their dresses as they ran to the private locker room.<p>

One of the benefits to being a Princess was that they had a private dressing area. Thankfully, it was a secret from the rest of the school. There were very few places they could find privacy and freedom and this was one of them.

Out of breath, Toru stood on his tiptoes to reach the top of locker so that he could shove his shoes there. He was glad to have them off his feet. The high heel shoes may not have been ridiculously high; however, they were still a major pain in the ass, especially when you had to run with them on. It had taken in a good couple of weeks to learn how to walk in them, and twice as long to learn how to run in them.

Yuujiro tiptoed up to Toru. Quite a feat considering the fact he was wearing heels. Carefully he lifted Toru's dress just enough to get a peek at his panties. Nothing really special considering he had a set of his own, and had seen the others a dozen time whether putting them on or seeing them when the wind blew or they jumped over something. Never the less, there was something about seeing them this way.

Toru suddenly felt as if he had been standing over an air vent for a second time today. A chill ran up his spine as the rest of him shivered. Hearing the giggling of Yuujiro, something that made him seem girly, made him realize quickly that something was amiss. "You're looking under my dress again aren't you," he growled as he shoved his hands behind him and forced his dress down.

"You're no fun," Yuujiro whispered in hushed tones that were barely audible. He pressed himself against the blue haired male and wrapped his arms around him. He hugged him tight and continued to giggle.

Toru laid his head on Yuujiro's shoulder and melted into the embrace, a hopeless pile of goo, when it came to the other. He reached behind him and wrapped his arms around the other's neck, it made them look as if they were engaged in some odd dance. "Just a couple more months," he mumbled more to himself than the orange haired male.

As far as Toru was concerned, they were an 'official' couple. After this afternoon he was convinced that he did not want to go public with their relationship. The last thing he wanted was for everyone to mob them because they looked like two lesbians making out in the hall- it was bad enough looking like girls in an all boy's school. Just a couple more months and it would be someone else's turn to take their places.

"And you're going to make me wait until then?" Yuujiro grumbled. He ground himself against the other; he was still hard from just moments ago. They had started seeing each other about a month after Toru had arrived at the school, and the relationship had been moving at a snail's pace due to their 'job'. He agreed with his lover's line of thinking, however, he still wanting to have a little fun with him behind closed doors. However, after what just happened on the rooftop he knew they would have to be extra careful because apparently no place was safe.

Toru let his hands drop slowly from around Yuujiro's neck. He idly played with the orange hair, twisting it around his fingers. He sighed. He was acting as if he was ten, when relationships past first base did not exist- it made him feel terrible.

Yuujiro sighed softly as he took a couple steps back pulling Toru with him, until he could feel the bench on the back of his knees. After sitting himself down, he pulled the blue hair male into his lap. Between both their dresses, little to none of the bench could be seen. "I won't press for more than second base until then if you promise me something," he tapped the other male on the nose. He wore a mischievous grin.

"I'm not promising anything until you until me what you want." Toru nipped playfully at the finger that had just touched his nose. He was trying not to show how nervous he was. He trusted his partner completely but something about that grin made him weary.

"Save one of these dresses and wear it for me," Yuujiro said nonchalantly. He could not help himself, something about seeing Toru in a dress made him feel extremely hot and bothered-especially when he was able to sneak a peek at his panties.

In just mere seconds after hearing the request, he smacked the other on the arm. Toru's face turned redder than any strawberry or cherry ever could. "Pervert!" He huffed as he narrowed his eyes.

"You have to admit you look hot in a dress." Yuujiro licked the shell of his partner's ear, "Especially when it's already half undone." He fumbled a bit with the dress, but soon enough he had his hands underneath. He slowly stroked the other's inner thighs, his own breathing labored.

Toru swallowed hard, forcing the lump in his throat to go away. "Yeah, so what if I do," he bit his bottom lip and tried his best not to moan. After the feelings that had been brought to the surface earlier, his body was quickly betraying him. Not that he would admit it but he really, really wanted to be touched in an intimate way right about now. His lust filled brain having no quarrel with hitting second base right about now.

"So do we have a deal?" Yuujiro whispered huskily into the other's ear. "Second base and that's all as long as you keep one of these dresses," he reiterated their deal just as his right hand gave his lovers sack a gentle squeeze.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes." Toru not being able to hold back moaned. He was not sure whether he was answering the question or giving in to let his desires be known, regardless he really was past the point of return at this moment.

Yuujiro chuckled as he pulled the panties to the side and wrapped his fingers teasingly around Toru's arousal; he flicked his thumb over the tip. "Take the choker off your neck," he demanded. With these dresses, there was not a whole lot of available skin. What he could have reached by shifting clothing around he could not get to because his hands were currently occupied.

Toru undid the collar without question, shortly after his head lulled back. Suddenly he felt the hot breath on his now exposed throat. Then there was a tinge of pain as the other began to nibble and suck hard on the juncture between neck and shoulder. He was already moaning like an expert whore.

Yuujiro continued to stroke the hard flesh in his hand. He was a bit more feverish with the pace now that he had conformation of his boyfriend's pleasure via his wonton moans. He groaned, thinking about all the other things he would soon be able to do made him even more aroused than he already was.

Toru's brain filled with lust and sinful thoughts. Nevertheless, somewhere amiss that thick fog filled brain of his he made his arms and hands work. He reached behind him and searched blindly through the fabric to find a way under. He wanted to make his lover feel just as good as he was feeling.

Yuujiro was quickly realizing that these dresses were quickly getting in the way of their fun. Wanting to remedy this without having to take an exaggerated amount of time, he stopped all ministrations. He forced the other to stand and turn around. He pulled him back into his lap, and quickly maneuvered the fabric out of the way. Pushing his panties out of the way, freeing his cock from its thin confines.

Although, initially irritated about the lack of touch and sudden upheaval of the moment he was quickly realizing that this was much better. There was so much more he was capable of doing now. He pressed their lips together and eagerly started stroking the other's erection.

"Toru," Yuujiro quickly turned the kiss into something fierce as he took a hold of the other's erection again. He used his free hand to keep the dresses out of the way. He could feel his heart beating what seemed a million times faster than it was supposed to.

Toru was not exactly sure when their erections came together and their hands combined to focus on a common goal. Between that and their tongues dancing, he did know that it felt amazing and extremely intimate all at the same time. He breathed heavily as he rocked his hips forward.

Yuujiro could feel the other's cock pulse, causing his own to tingle. He could feel his muscles tighten, letting him know he was on the edge. Panting heavily he made the kisses shorter and more steady. All this fabric and labor of the event was making him extremely hot.

"Yuu-jiro," Toru trembled as he reached out with his free hand to place it on his lovers shoulder to stabilize himself. He was so close. His eyes slipped shut. He never dreamed that a hand job could feel this good, then again, the most he had had done was some heavy petting with his clothes on.

Yuujiro shivered when he heard his name and felt the grip on his shoulder. His head tossed back, a moan tore through him as he felt his orgasm take him, coming all over their hands and surrounding fabric.

Toru was right there with him. He could feel the pulse of both cocks as he came hard. His moan mingled with Yuujiro's to make a new sound, their sound. To his ears, it was almost perfect harmony. He never realized anything could feel this good.

A few more lazy strokes and they found themselves sated. They both slumped over, resting against one another; it was currently the only way they were still sitting upright. They were completely unaware of the mess until the fiery redheaded princess walked in on them in their disheveled state.


	4. Third Base

((Gift fic for my friend Sarah. Writing a series of one shots is a first for me. Each one is a first for them, and each one stops before the next base can be reached. Mikoto is taking donations so he can afford therapy. He was one the one that got picked to always catch them in the act. Had to have something happen so the ball didn't keep on rolling. Though frustrating at times I still had a lot of fun writing them. Hope you all enjoy it. Please read and review.))

* * *

><p>Yuujiro flung opened the door of the empty, and long time unused classroom. He grabbed Toru and pulled him inside. He quickly slammed the door shut. Unable to catch themselves they both stumbled forward and ran into a few desks. They drew in a deep breath and waited, praying that no one heard the commotion. Seconds felt like hours as they waited and finally when the last of the footsteps were gone they released a sigh of relief before bursting out laughing. When they let go of the desks, they collapsed into a heap onto the floor.<p>

Yuujiro pushed the mass amounts of material out of his face to find that he was 'eye level' with his lover's crotch. He drew in a deep breath as he tried to calm himself from his laugher. "You've a nice ass," he grinned as he smacked Toru's ass playfully. He could not ever think of another time he had ever been in such a 'compromising' position.

Toru totally obvious among the material looked up when he felt Yuujiro's hands make contact with his ass. He looked back over his shoulder and grinned. "Good to know you see something you like," he wiggled his butt playfully. He propped himself up on his elbow and continued to 'stare' at his lover, a goofy grin plastering his face.

Yuujiro ran his finger across his boyfriends hip and down towards his inner thigh. After giving a firm squeeze there, he pulled Toru's panties to the side to reveal a semi hard cock. "There isn't an inch of you that I don't like."

"You never stop thinking about sex do you?" Toru groaned. He would have pushed down the material of his dress but he knew it would be pointless. His lover was talented with his hands and he knew that the moment he started touching it was all over until they both climaxed. Not that he would complain throughout any of it.

Yuujiro knew he had promised that he would not go further than second base but in this current position, he was finding it extremely hard to keep that promise. His fingers traipsed up the semi hard shaft of his lover as he licked his lips. "No," he said simply. "Princes are meant to be worshiped…"

"I currently look more like a rescued princess," Toru moaned softly. "How can I repay you for your chivalry?" Due to the material, he blindly ran his hands up his lover's legs. His grin turned more serious when he grabbed a hand full of rear.

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Yuujiro shifted them so that he was completely on his back, leaving his lover on all fours above him. He cupped Toru's rear, gave it a squeeze, and then gently forced his done enough that he could flick his tongue over the tip of his cock.

Toru's mind fogged up the moment he felt his boyfriends tongue flick across the tip of his cock. He did not have time to respond about the change in positions. He fisted the material around him as he felt himself become unsteady.

Yuujiro dragged his tongue up the length of Toru's cock, flicked his tongue over the tip again, and then took all of him into his mouth that he could. His teeth lightly grazed the flesh in his mouth as he experimentally played around.

Toru's head tossed back as complete warmth surrounded his cock. It took everything in him to swallow the moan as new sensations rippled through him. He pressed his hand against the others cock before giving it a squeeze. He was not as sure of himself.

Yuujiro had not been expecting reciprocation. The moment he felt that firm squeeze he groaned and his hips lifted. He smacked Toru on the rear as he started to bob his head.

Toru would have said something 'smart' about having a cock shoved in his face but everything witty he knew was currently contained in the melted mess that was his brain. His lover had talented fingers and a mouth that was even more talented. He thrust his hips down to attempt to match the rhythm. He kissed the clothed erection before him before moving the panties out of the way.

Yuujiro's eyes rolled- his lover was being a cock tease. Just as he was about to pull away and beg he felt his lover's tongue flick over his tip. He groaned as his hips uncontrollably lifted, he was desperate at this point to feel pleasure. He tried not to lose focus currently pleasuring his lover.

It took them both a bit but soon they were a very noisy pair. They slurped, nipped, licked, kissed, and teased the cocks before them. They left no inch of hardened flesh untouched. The more comfortable they got, the more into it they were.

All too soon they both came, almost at the same time. They gagged a bit as they did their best to swallow, a good bit dripping down their chins. Exhausted Toru collapsed and laid there on top of Yuujiro. Both content to nap there until caught, no doubt by their red headed friend Mikato.


	5. Home Run

((Gift fic for my friend Sarah. Writing a series of one shots is a first for me. Each one is a first for them, and each one stops before the next base can be reached. Mikoto is taking donations so he can afford therapy. He was one the one that got picked to always catch them in the act. Had to have something happen so the ball didn't keep on rolling. Though frustrating at times I still had a lot of fun writing them. Hope you all enjoy it. Please read and review.

Beta-ed by CrowNoYami. Simply put she is amazing.))

* * *

><p>"I bet you I do have a dress upstairs," Toru slurred before downing the shot. He never realized that saving a dress or two from several years ago would come in handy for something else other than to be a prop for a fetish.<p>

"Prove it," the classmate dared. He had seen pictures of these boys in dresses. However, other than those photographs there was no proof because no else in the room had been around them at that time. It had been years and with help of puberty, they had physically changed. He figured what better proof than to actually see them all dolled up.

Toru gave a simple, "okay," before standing up on shaky legs. He was already half way up the stairs when he paused to motion for Yuujiro to join him. "Come on. I'm going to need your help." Trying to be sexy, he swayed his hips and leaned on one side as he waited.

* * *

><p>Yuujiro had long since learned how to work the layers of fluff and frill of the dress and many other dresses. He slid his hand up Toru's outer leg, under the dress. He chuckled when he felt the panties. His lover knew exactly how to rile him up.<p>

Toru mewed as he was pushed forward, forcing him to catch himself on the mirror. Strands of blue hair flowing forward framed his face. It had been several years since he first put on the dress and wig making him able to pull it off expertly.

Yuujiro leaned forward and nipped at Toru's ear, briefly pausing to lick the shell. His other hand moving under the dress, he gripped his lover's hips and held him in place. He ground his hips against his lover, torturing the both of them.

"Fuck me!" Toru moaned as he left one hand to support himself while he used the other to pull his panties down. Once at his ankles, he kicked them off. It was not the most graceful act he had ever done but he pulled it off none the less.

Yuujiro's breath hitched, all the blood rushing to his hardening length. His soon-to-be-lover was certainly making it hard to make their first time romantic. He supposed that was probably what they got for drinking and celebrating- he just wished he could remember what they had been celebrating. He would figure it out later. "Fuck you're hot," he moaned into the others ear as he grabbed fistfuls of the dress and pushed it out of the way exposing a perfect ass. He smacked the right cheek before grabbing and caressing it.

Toru gasped as his head tossed back. "Mercy," he moaned as he reached behind him blindly to unbuckle his lover's pants. How he had ended up being the only one in the dress, making them appear to be a straight couple, was beyond him. Nevertheless, at this point, he really did not care.

"I won't be showing you any of that," Yuujiro whispered as he nibbled on the juncture between neck and shoulder. He shoved three fingers into Toru's mouth. He was sure this was going to harm his lover at first however soon the pleasure would overwhelm the pain.

Those fingers suppressed Toru's moans. He obediently sucked on what his lover had shoved in his mouth, his tongue licking and swirling on those digits as if they were candy. He continued to press backwards as much as possible to keep Yuujiro grinding against him.

Yuujiro would have loved to continue until they came but he knew that with the alcohol in their systems that would be it for the night. Reluctantly he withdrew his fingers from the moist cavern of Toru's mouth. Not bothering to be gentle, he quickly pressed a finger into the tight entrance of his love. Pumping in one finger at a time, Yuujiro soon had all three inside of his ass.

Toru's head tossed back once more before lulling forward. His eyes fluttering, he caught glimpses of them in the mirror. A mirror, he had not realized until that moment, which was what was currently holding him up. The one arm that supported him shook. He quickly caught himself with the other before he collapsed into the mirror. "More," he gasped. He would not lie; it hurt, spit was not enough lubrication for it not to. Nevertheless, the sooner he got over the prep the sooner he could have Yuujiro in him.

"Yes," Yuujiro moaned. He was quick about removing his fingers and after spitting on his hand and spreading it over his cock; he pushed himself inside of the heat of his lover quickly. Fully sheathed, he wrapped his arms around Toru. It was heaven, the best thing he had ever felt. He drew in a deep breath, and paused for a moment to bask in the feeling.

"Fuck!" Toru's fist pounded against the mirror, thankfully not breaking it. His body already coated in a light sheet of sweat with hardly any foreplay. He took a deep breath and pressed back against Yuujiro, silently telling him to move. Needing it now, he was not willing to wait even with the burn he was feeling.

Yuujiro opened his eyes that he had not known he had closed when he felt himself be pulled deeper inside of his lover He about came right then from the sight of them inside of the mirror. Purely accidental, but single handily being one of the hottest images he had ever seen. He stopped holding them close so that he could put his hands on his lover's hips and pound into him in a more feverish pace than Toru had began.

"Yes! Yes! Fuck! Yes!" Toru's breathing was erratic, he gasped for air. He could barely moan. He tried to focus on them in the mirror but it was hard. It felt so damn good and he wanted more. He did the best he could to help keep up the pace, moving along with his lover as quickly as he could, trying to get what he needed across to the other.

"Toru!" Yuujiro moaned his lovers name wantonly. The pace quickly becoming even more feverish. He reached forward and took a hold of the cock hidden in the frills of the dress. He rubbed his thumb over the tip and was rewarded by a delicious moan from Toru. From there he stroked and caressed lazily, drawing the most wonderful sounds out.

"Yuu-jir-o!" It took everything in Toru to manage to form a word. "I-I-I-," he never got out what he was going to say as another moan tore through him. Between thrusting backward to get more cock, and forward to get more of that touch his body he was tingling and twitching with pleasure. He could feel that knot being tightened in his belly.

Yuujiro moaned as he bit into Toru's neck as he drove himself deeper than previous. He came hard. No matter how hard he tried to last a bit more he could not. It was all over whelming. His body was going numb with the overpowering mixture of sensations.

Those last few deep thrusts sent Toru into ecstasy. With a loud scream he came, splattering himself on the dress, mirror, floor, and his lover's hand. Every muscle ached as it tightened. He gasped for air as he rode out the remainder of his orgasm.

They collapsed into a messy heap on the floor.

* * *

><p>Having not seen his friends in half an hour, Mikoto was beginning to worry. He trudged, drunkenly up the stairs to find his two friends. He did not think putting on a dress to win a bet would take that long. He knocked on the door. When he got no response, he opened the door. "Hey guys what's taking you so-" he never finished the question. However, erotic the sight may have been these were his friends, and it was really the last thing he wanted to see. He shook his head, sighed, and quickly closed the door to head back downstairs.<p> 


End file.
